U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,631 describes a bubble apparatus mounted on a bicylce and actuated by the wind stream. U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,049 teaches a bicycle-mounted bubble apparatus using a battery-operated fan and an air-propelled, film-forming paddle wheel as part of the bubble-forming apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,962 also teaches a bicycle-mounted, air stream-operated, bubbleforming apparatus useful for background.
With the foregoing prior art in mind, the present invention has as an object providing a wheeled toy with an improved bubble apparatus utilizing a wheel of the toy as an actuating mechanism for a film-forming device with visual mechanicallymoving structure to be enjoyed in conjunction with observing bubbles produced from the film.